Three scientists and a demon
by Thegoldenfinch
Summary: The three children of a major science corporation CAGE (Center of Advancements in Genetic Engineering). Get stuck in a world where none of their science makes sense well almost all of it. Mentions of blood.


**ok so a little background on my three oc's **

**Ezra: **

**age: 12 seventh grade **

**hobby(hobbies): inventing his favorite invention being his time machine that doesn't work (well until now),chemistry & mechanical engineering**

**hair: short and dirty blonde**

**eyes: hazel (small but not beady)**

**build: tall (5,7) and thin **

**favorite type of music: classical**

**Mia:**

**age : 12 seventh grade**

**hobby(hobbies): fangirling,piano,writing,bio technical engineering **

**hair: curly long redhead**

**eyes: brown (large accentuated by false eyelashes) **

**build: pretty tall (5,5) thin**

**favorite music type: indie pop**

**Lennox:**

**age: 12 seventh grade**

**hobby (hobbies): cello,art,technica**l **engineering**

**hair: medium length straight brown**

**eyes: green**

**build: short (5,2) thin but stronger than she looks**

**favorite music type: indie pop**

**A/N:the three ocs in this story are the children of famous scientists they all take up hobbies that include science because of this and are living in a dimension where souls don't exist i hope you like this **

* * *

"I made it! I made it" Ezra screamed as he blazed about the halls in a frenzy "are you still talking about that time machine" a maroon converse stopped him from progressing any further "yes!" the small blonde boy replied looking up at the tall redhead "ill do the time travel thing as long as as it involves the doctor and a blue box" "no seriously guys i just figured what it needed in biology" "yeah sure Ez" Mia replied "you guys wanna come over and be proven wrong" "sure sounds like fun Lennox chimed. "here's the thing my mum would never let me experiment with the expanse of space and time in my living room So you're gonna have to meet me in the woods behind our houses okay?" he said all in one breath. "okay" both girls said in unison

** ~time skip~**

all three seventh graders gathered around the small metal hunk. "That's not a time machine" Mia stated bluntly. "Mia!" Lennox scolded "whatever" Ezra replied. he picked up a rock "you see this rock this rock is going back in time" "hey would you guys mind holding it down while i enter in he time" they both held it down. "syke!" he called out. everything went black then it wasn't. they were in a large room that almost look like a ballroom. "excuse me" a tall man said Mia stood up "y-y-y-y-you're one hell of a butler" she stuttered loudly. the man looked taken aback by the comment. "what do you mean by that" a blue haired boy about the age of them said. "And your Ciel!" she said astonished. the other two had also stood up. " isn't that Sebastian from black butler?" Ezra questioned "wheres the blonde kid?" Lennox joined."Yes and Alois has his own manor and demon butler". at this Ciel's stoic expression turned to one of complete shock. Mia and Lennox suddenly broke out of there shock and turned towards Ezra. An audible gulping noise came from the boy. "To be honest I didn't think it would work". "it didn't work" "in fact if it had worked we wouldn't be here at all"Mia burst. "please calm down the situation is bad enough as it is" Lennox whispered. "We have bigger fish to fry" she continued looking at the boy and his demon butler.

* * *

** Lennox POV  
**

as i looked at the duo i realized something we must look absolutely insane. To be honest with you we look out of place in the 21st century. Now lets start off with Ezra most of his appearance seemed absolutely normal cardigans and khakis filled most of his wardrobe but that's where his normal clothing stopped. Ezra constantly wore safety goggles upon his head. Mia and i think it has something to do with the fact that one time his mother tried to make thanksgiving dinner and his entire family ended up legally blind for about three days. to pair with his safety goggles Ezra instead of wearing any other type of shoe insists on wearing combat boots. In the second part of our freak show was Mia who compared to Ezra didn't look all that insane. Okay maybe not Mia dresses like a ringleader with a top hat a coat and striped jeans. I for one would like to think that i look fairly normal but i know its not the truth. I was dressed in what was my mothers lab coat and i wore it every day and sneakers along with a pink dress. The kids at school always called us the 'mad scientists in training'. but that's enough day dreaming.

We all stood there looking at each other as if we were in a staring contest. calmly I spoke up "we're from the 21st century in another dimension we came here because our friend Ezra's 'time machine' malfunctioned" said putting air quotes around time machine. I looked as Mia stepped forward toward sebastian I reached out a hand and started to say something before she calmly reached up and pushed the hair out of his face and stepped back. She turned to Ezra "you see" she said pointing to sebastian. "Oh my god you're right!" He said throwing a hand to his face in horror. "what on earth are you two rambling on about" I questioned. "here look" she placed me in front of Sebastian. As I looked I noticed something "Maliki" i whispered in disbelief. "excuse me" sebastian said breaking them out of there trance. "Who is this Maliki you speak of" Ceil butted in. "Oh well he's Ezra's cousin but the three of us have_ very_ close families" I responded quickly. "Sebastian" Ceil said still staring at us. "Find them some acceptable clothing for now". "Yes young master" Sebastian. Mia looked as though she was going to faint at the sound of his voice. 'I really hope we can survive this' I thought


End file.
